


Looks Like You Love Me

by kmonkey96



Series: SakuAtsu Moments [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mornings together, im in love with these two, no beta we die like idiots, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmonkey96/pseuds/kmonkey96
Summary: Heyo!I’m going to be working on a series of seperate works about different moments between Atsumu and Kiyoomi.Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed<3
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123493
Kudos: 23





	Looks Like You Love Me

Atsumu’s eyes blinked open, eyelashes fluttering against the onslaught of direct morning light. Sitting up and looking around, his sleep addled mind came to the conclusion that he was alone among pillows and cool sheets.

Soft clattering reached his ears, which he assumed was coming from the kitchen. Thoughts of a raven haired man were enough to coax Miya out of the familiar bed that was not his and venture into the hallway.

Sakusa heard soft thuds from sock dulled footsteps, alerting him of his incoming boyfriend.

“Mornin’ omi-kun.” Sakusa felt the corners of his lips tug up as he felt strong, warm arms wrap around his waist. “Ya making breakfast for me?”

“What’s it look like i’m doing, you idiot.”

Chapped lips brushed against the pale skin at the back of Kiyoomi’s neck, and he didn’t have to see the blonde’s face to tell he was smiling.

“Looks like you love me, Omi.”

Sakusa couldn’t even deny his own smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> I’m going to be working on a series of seperate works about different moments between Atsumu and Kiyoomi.
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
